<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Real Prick by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484124">A Real Prick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [182]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Just another version of Caroline going to Nola please. Because I need the comfort.</p>
<p>Anonymous said: Hey! Thank you so much for doing this! May I prompt you Caroline going to NOLA?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [182]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Real Prick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fancy seeing you here, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Caroline couldn’t help the wicked smirk tugging at her lips as she turned to find him smirking right back. “I’ve been here, what? Three hours? You’re losing your touch.”</p>
<p>Klaus leaned on the bar next to her, his elbow tantalizingly close to her own. “Forgive me the lack of a proper welcome. I was under the impression you would take every precaution to avoid New Orleans,” he noted, “unless you were in danger, of course.”</p>
<p>“What good is knowing the Original Hybrid if I can’t ask for a favor now and then?” She shrugged and looked out over the dance floor, where humans and others were crushed together under the pounding music. “But no life-threatening situations at the moment, present company excluded. Some friends from school wanted to hit Mardi Gras.”</p>
<p>His lips were close enough that she could feel his warm breath against her ear, which left a shiver rolling down her spine. “And are you enjoying my city?”</p>
<p>“Haven’t seen much of it yet,” she admitted, her voice feeling raspy. Her gaze flicked up to his and the intent way he stared at her mouth. “Plus, you have a habit of claiming things that aren’t really yours.”</p>
<p>The dimples in his cheeks deepened. “Do I?”</p>
<p>She felt the blush warm her face, not that she bothered to put space between them. “My friends are human,” she said, “and they’ll probably spend half the day sleeping tomorrow. I suppose I could use a tour guide, if you know anyone willing.”</p>
<p>Hardly moving, Klaus brushed a thumb over her arm, the only part of her within easy reach. “Not everyone’s a friend, Caroline,” he warned, his thumb never ceasing its calming touch. “Be careful tonight.”</p>
<p>But she shook her head, claiming his hand and pulling him out to the dance floor. “I’m not really in the mood for careful.” Her arms slid around his neck, hips already swaying to the beat as they got lost in the crowd. “It’s okay. There’s this immortal hybrid who’s, like, obsessed with me. He won’t let anything bad happen to me.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a real prick, sweetheart,” he answered, happy to let his hands wander down her sides. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Caroline sighed as she pulled him closer. Her tone lacked bite; if anything, she almost sounded fond. “Yeah, he is.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>